Henry Fonda
Henry Jaynes Fonda (16 mai 1905 – 12 août 1982) était un célèbre acteur américain. Il naquit à Grand Island, Nebraska, fils de William Brace Fonda et de Herberta Krueger Jaynes. Henry Fonda a joué dans près de 90 films. Il remporta finalement un Oscar pour sa prestation dans On Golden Pond, quelques mois seulement avant sa mort. Il succomba des suites d'un cancer et d'une maladie cardiaque à son domicile de Los Angeles, entouré de sa femme Shirlee et de sa fille Jane, qui joue également dans son dernier film. Son fils Peter est également un acteur. Mariages * 1965-1982 Shirlee Mae Adams * 1957-1961 Afdera Franchetti * 1950-1956 Susan Blanchard * 1936-1950 Frances Ford Seymour * 1931-1932 Margaret Brooke Sullavan Récompenses * 1981 : Oscar du meilleur acteur pour le rôle de Norman Thayer, Jr dans La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) de Mark Rydell Filmographie * Summer Solstice (1981) (pour la télévision) * On Golden Pond (1981) (La Maison du lac) * Gideon's Trumpet (1980) (pour la télévision) * The Oldest Living Graduate (1980) (pour la télévision) * The Jilting of Granny Weatherall (1980) (pour la télévision) * Meteor (1979) * Wanda Nevada (1979) * City on Fire (1979) * "Roots: The Next Generations" (1979) (série télé) * A Special Sesame Street Christmas (1978) (pour la télévision) * The Swarm (1978) * Fedora (1978) * Home to Stay (1978) (pour la télévision) * Grande attacco, Il (1978) * The Last of the Cowboys (1977) * Rollercoaster (1977) * Tentacoli (1977) * Soldier's Home (1977) (pour la télévision) * "Captains and the Kings" (1976) (série télé) * Midway (1976) (La Bataille du Midway) * Almos' a Man (1976) (pour la télévision) * Collision Course: Truman vs. MacArthur (1976) (pour la télévision) * Clarence Darrow (1974) (pour la télévision) * Mussolini: Ultimo atto (1974) * Mio nome è Nessuno, Il (1973) (Mon nom est Personne) * Ash Wednesday (1973) * The Alpha Caper (1973) (pour la télévision) * Serpent, Le (1973) * The Red Pony (1973) (pour la télévision) * Ah ! quelle famille (1971) (série télé) * Sometimes a Great Notion (1971) * There Was a Crooked Man (1970) * The Cheyenne Social Club (1970) * Too Late the Hero (1970) * Once Upon a Time in the West (1968) (Il était une fois dans l'Ouest) * The Boston Strangler (1968) * Yours, Mine and Ours (1968) * Madigan (1968) * Firecreek (1967) * Stranger on the Run (1967) (pour la télévision) * Welcome to Hard Times (1967) * All About People (1967) * A Big Hand for the Little Lady (1966) * Battle of the Bulge (1965) * The Dirty Game (1965) * In Harm's Way (1965) * The Rounders (1965) * Sex and the Single Girl (1964) * Fail-Safe (1964) (Point limite) * The Best Man (1964) * Spencer's Mountain (1963) * How the West Was Won (1962) * The Longest Day (1962) (Le jour le plus long) * Advise and Consent (1962) * San Francisco Fire (1962) (naration) * "The Deputy" (1959) (série télé) * The Man Who Understood Women (1959) * Warlock (1959) (L'Homme aux colts d'or) * Stage Struck (1958) * Rangers of Yellowstone (1958) * The Tin Star (1957) * 12 Angry Men (1957) (12 hommes en colère) * The Wrong Man (1956) * War and Peace (1956) * Mister Roberts (1955) (Permission jusqu'à l'aube) * Jigsaw (1949) (non crédité) * Fort Apache (1948) (Le Massacre de Fort Apache) * On Our Merry Way (1948) * Daisy Kenyon (1947) * The Fugitive (1947) * The Long Night (1947) * My Darling Clementine (1946) (La Poursuite infernale) * The Ox-Bow Incident (1943) (L'Étrange Incident) * Immortal Sergeant (1943) * The Big Street (1942) * Tales of Manhattan (1942) * The Magnificent Dope (1942) * The Male Animal (1942) * Rings on Her Fingers (1942) * You Belong to Me (1941) * Wild Geese Calling (1941) * Un cœur pris au piège Lady Eve (1941) * Chad Hanna (1940) * The Return of Frank James (1940) * Lillian Russell (1940) * The Grapes of Wrath (1940) (Les Raisins de la colère) * Drums Along the Mohawk (1939) * Young Mr. Lincoln (1939) * The Story of Alexander Graham Bell (1939) * Let Us Live! (1939) (Vers sa destinée) * Jesse James (1939) * The Mad Miss Manton (1938) * Spawn of the North (1938) * Blockade (1938) * Jezebel (1938) * I Met My Love Again (1938) * That Certain Woman (1937) * Slim (1937) * You Only Live Once (1937) * Wings of the Morning (1937) * Spendthrift (1936) * The Moon's Our Home (1936) * The Trail of the Lonesome Pine (1936) * I Dream Too Much (1935) * Way Down East (1935) * The Farmer Takes a Wife (1935) Liens externes * [http://cinemaclassic.free.fr/henry/biographie_henry.htm Biographie Henry Fonda] Fonda, Henry Fonda, Henry Fonda, Henry Fonda, Henry da:Henry Fonda de:Henry Fonda en:Henry Fonda eo:Henry Fonda es:Henry Fonda fa:هنری فوندا fi:Henry Fonda he:הנרי פונדה hr:Henry Fonda it:Henry Fonda ja:ヘンリー・フォンダ nl:Henry Fonda no:Henry Fonda pl:Henry Fonda pt:Henry Fonda ru:Фонда, Генри simple:Henry Fonda sr:Хенри Фонда sv:Henry Fonda zh:亨利·方達